


I Found

by Penstri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Crowley, Blood, Character Death, Crying, Dying gabriel, Hurt Crowley, I Made Myself Cry, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstri/pseuds/Penstri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley finds Gabriel after Lucifer stabs him with the angel blade..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> I have to confess.. I cried while I wrote this.. Tears.. Snot.. Everything.

Blood, blood was the first thing he noticed. Next was the ashen marks of his out stretched wings. His trembling legs carried him closer. He still couldn't believe his eyes, laying before him on the ground sprawled out Angel dagger protruding from his chest. He dropped to his knees, fingers reaching out to press against, the still warm cheek.. tears starting to build behind deep chocolate eyes, as he moved to sit and cradling the Tawney haired angels head in his lap, his body began to shake with silent sobs. As his eyes , fell shut. Tears falling from his eyelashes as his head tipped forward. 

A small groan caught the attention of Crowley, as his eyes shot open, looking down into the honey golden eyes he adored so much. A pained smile upturned on his lips, a small trickle of blood began to make it's way from his lips. 

"H-hey there." He managed out with a harsh cough, and a groan from dislodging the blade in his chest. 

Crowley brought a shaking hand up to press to his lips, as another son wracked his chest. His head shaking from side to side, as to tell him not to speak. He didn't even trust himself to say anything. 

Gabriel tilted his head a bit, his eyes blinking slowly. "Crowley?"  
He had never in their time together seen the demon cry.. yet here he was, tears wetting his locks. 

Crowley shook his head. "I'm sorry. I thought I could do this.. loosing you is harder than I  thought, it's even harder when you fall.. and I fell harder than bloody lu-.." another sob cut him off as his hands gripped the angels coat tightly. 

Gabriel reached up, his fingers brushing away tears with trembling fingers. "D-don't say it...I could never forgive myself knowing." He gasped "Knowing I hurt you like this... Please.. "

Crowley shook his head, he had to tell him.. there was no way he was going to let him leave him, and not let him say it.. the words burning deep into him.. He may not have a soul, be he sure the he'll has feeling. 

"I can't I have to." His hand reached out and grasped the others. "I didn't think.. I could feel this way for a bloody Angel.. But I found love.. in a place I'd least expect.  You. I love you Gabriel." His voice cracked at the end causing another round of sobs. 

Gabriel smiled "you and me both kiddo, It's been a while since I was able , to feel a..." A harsh gasp. " .. A damn thing again.. before I met you.. " He began to cough, blood splattering in small spots across his cloths. More blood covered his chin. As he looked more weak. "I'm sorry I failed you.. "

Crowley shook his head again.  "You didn't, them bloody Winchesters failed you!" He growled his emotions swinging dangerously. 

Gabriel squeezed Crowley's hand weakly. "Hey.. Don't blame them. I was the one who chose to try and kill my brother." He smiled  
"But I have to say it.. befo-.. " He gasped again " before I can't." His eyes drifted closer, whole body still. Crowley almost started panicking, when his eyes opened, again again. "I lo-.." another harsh gasp left him, then his eyes went wide. Crowley could only watch in horror as the Angel he loved so dearly, took his last gasping breaths.. before he was gone. Laying limp, lifeless in his lap. Tears blurred his vision. As he sat there crying, he vowed he would get the Winchesters back for this. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Gabriel's lips. Then he was gone.


End file.
